


West Side Souls

by Cinnie



Category: West Side Story (1961)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmark is the first words your soulmate says to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	West Side Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [write love on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



Bernardo hated his soul-mark. _What’s it to you, Spic?_ Wrapped around his wrist and was an insult every time he read it. It’s why he tries to lose himself in Anita, and starts the Sharks when he comes to America. He may be a ‘spic’ but he is a dangerous one.

So when he spots the odd girl who was always trailing the Jets one day he thought nothing of mockingly calling out; “Are you a girl or a boy? Do you even know?”

The girl turns and he almost feels bad for the flash of hurt he sees in her eyes, until she pipes up with a vicious “What’s it to you, _Spic_?”

Anita nearly causes world war three all by herself when she finds out that he found his soul mate, but then the young one, Baby John, runs into her and mumbles quite a bit of nonsense at her that makes her smile.

When Maria and his parents join him in America, life is a bit better, than it was. The Jets, now that two of their own, Anybodys got bumped up to official Jet status as soon as it looked like they might lose her, are dating PR’s apparently it doesn’t feel right to remain antagonistic, so the two groups end up meshing into an odd group and happily use the new unity to drive Officer Krupke insane.

The Maria and Tony, who Bernardo had decided might actually be the best of the lot, meet and of course their marks match. He and Anybodys (Anna, she tells him softly one day, but don’t ya dare tell anyone!) roll their eyes at the pair of soppy romantics and join Riff and Graziella in the middle of the dance floor.

Anybodys had shocked everyone by turning up to the dance in a dress. It was simple, but simple suited her and they’d all since learned that Anybodys was quite dangerous no matter what she was wearing. Bernardo thought that _Anna_  looked lovely and was certainly no long ' _anybodys_ '.


End file.
